Hall of one-shots
by bender258
Summary: This will be a collection of oneshots about the pjo universe.
1. Missing you

The sun set out over the water, casting an orange glow on everything it touched. The waves gently washed onto the shore. The moment was peaceful, yet I held so much hate inside. The thought of ever finding anything the gods had made as good, made my stomach churn. Yet here I was, at the place I had sworn to destroy for revenge. The memory that had driven me for the last seven years flashed through my mind again.

_I was running as fast as I could, the others right behind me. Over a hill up ahead I could see a huge building that could be our salvation. I could hear the monsters getting closer, as the ground started slanting upwards. I turned just in time to see blonde curly hair hit the ground. I stopped to help her up but the satyr was already on it._

_"You see that house there?" The satyr shouted, pointing to the house I had spotted earlier. "Don't stop till you get to it!"_

_ So I was right, the house would be our salvation. My spirits rose for the first time in weeks, we might actually get a peaceful nights sleep. Of course I was wrong. Just as I was about to thank the gods for our luck a tree landed right in front of me. It managed to trip our entire group._

_ "Is everyone okay?" I groaned as I pushed myself up._

_ I heard murmured 'yeahs' from the others. Satisfied with their answers I turned to look back at where we had come and caught my breath. Hundreds of monsters were only a few yards from us. Standing at the forefront of the group were the three furies and the Minotaur. I started shaking, not from fear, anger. Why because my dad was some old god did I have to suffer from constant monster attacks? _

_ As I was about to draw the only weapon I had: a golf club, a hand stopped me. Turning to look at who had stopped me again I caught my breath. I was staring into the most amazing blue eyes in the world. Her black hair was messy and covered in twigs, but she had never looked more beautiful._

_ "No, don't fight them, it's me they want," she said staring into my eyes. My knees got a little weak, I could never think straight around her._

_ I grabbed her hand, "I won't leave you!"_

_ Her electric blue eyes began to water with tears, "I need to do this! Even if I got down there to safety, they would hunt me like a dog for the rest of my life! I don't want that!" She leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I froze; nothing else seemed to matter anymore. My lips felt like they were on fire._

_ When I came back into focus, I noticed the little girl with blonde curls was hugging my closest friend. When they broke apart the blonde girls usually fierce and intellectual grey eyes were full of tears. She flung herself at me and I picked her up. I looked back to the girl whom I had just shared my first kiss and saw she was no longer crying. She looked fierce like a warrior who was ready to die fighting._

_ "Go," she said softly, pushing her bracelet activating her shield Aegis. _

_ I didn't want to go, but I felt the need to honor her dying wish. I tore down the hill as fast as I could. The hairs on my arms stood straight up and I knew she was doing her specialty: lightning. As we neared the house on the other side of the hill, I heard a blood chilling scream. I turned to look back and saw her lying on the ground, pain written all over her face. Somehow as far apart as we were I could see her looking directly into my eyes._

_ The Minotaur advanced slowly, to deliver the final blow. Before he could reach her however a bolt of lightning descended from the heavens and hit her. I was about to be sick, her dad had just killed her! But as I watched her body began to morph. She became thicker and longer until you could make out the form of a tree. She was at the center, still with pain written all over her face. With a bang the tree was done, the girl gone forever. She had somehow become one with the tree._

_ I screamed at the top of my lungs, but they wouldn't let me go. I cried for the rest of the night. _

I shook myself out of my memories. Sighing I walked away from the beautiful night to fulfill the task I was sent here for. I approached the tree that used to be the girl I loved. I placed my hand on the trunk of the tree. Somehow I felt like she was right there next to me, and it almost made me reconsider my mission.

But I remembered what the results would yield and it steeled my nerves. I drew my sword, half celestial bronze and half steel. It was dripping with poison from the depths of Tartarus.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I drove the sword into the tree.

Instantly I felt the power of the poison affect the air around the tree. I panicked what if it hurt her? I shook it off, my master had assured me it wouldn't kill her. I hoped he was right.

I turned to leave but I felt the need to say something to her, "We will be together again soon Thalia, I swear." I slashed my sword in the air creating a portal, before I stepped through I turned to look at the tree and I could've sworn a blue eyed girl with messy black hair was smiling at me. I smiled back but she vanished, so sighing I stepped through the portal.


	2. Tag you're it

**Percy Pov**

The raindrops fall heavily to my hands. I stood on the balcony of the Big House, watching the rain fall. The cool night air whipped through my messy hair. I smiled, I loved watching the rain. Someone bumped into me from behind, effectively breaking my wandering mind.

"Sorry Percy didn't see you there." Piper said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"No it's alright, I'm kind of in the way here," I said gesturing to my place in the middle of the balcony.

Piper smiled at me, "Percy, it was my fault, not yours, okay?" She looked good tonight, (as all children of Aphrodite usually do) wearing one of Jason's white T's and black sweat pants. Her eye's danced in the moonlight, sometimes green, sometimes blue. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a trick she had picked up from Annabeth.

"I was in the way Piper, it's not okay!" I said to her.

She stomped her foot, "No! I walked into you!"

"Piper! I'm in the way! It's okay to yell at me!" I insisted.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me, "Perseus Jackson, I'm apologizing for walking into you! End. Of. Story."

"Fine," I sighed. The sigh quickly turned into a grin when I found the perfect way to throw her off balance. "Tag, you're it!" I said, touching her shoulder. She was stunned; I used that time to jump over the balconies rail to the grass below. I slipped a little as I began running away.

I glanced back to see Piper overcoming her shock and jumping over the rail to chase me. This was going to be fun I thought. The rain continued to fall in thick sheets. I was soaked in seconds.

"I'm gonna get you Percy!" Piper shouted behind me.

"Maybe someday, but not today!" I shouted back, turning towards the cabins area. I turned around again and saw Piper gaining on me. Another brilliant idea crossed my mind. Let her get close to me and when she lunges to tag me, use the slippery ground to make her fall as I jump out of the way. I slowed down so she could get closer.

"What's wrong Jackson, getting tired?" Piper challenged from a few feet behind me.

I smiled to myself and slowed down even more. I heard Piper get even closer, I told myself to wait.

"You're mine!" Piper elatedly shouted. I heard her place a little more pressure in her step and I knew she was ready to pounce. I waited a second and rolled to the right. I looked back and saw Piper fly past where I had been standing a moment ago. She slid a good four feet on the wet ground. The look on her face was comical.

I was laughing so hard it hurt. I rolled around in the wet grass howling with laughter. I could hear her cursing in the background. I finally regained enough composure to stand up. Occasionally I still chuckled to myself.

She had regained her feet and I could see her shirt was covered in mud. Her face was covered in it too, almost like one of those cleansing facemasks. When she turned to look at me, the expression on her face was beyond mad. This was no longer a game to her.

I turned to run but slipped on the grass, Piper took advantage of that. She tackled me to the ground.

"Tag! You're it!" She growled at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her actions and the mud on her face. She rolled off my back so I could roll onto it. I was still chuckling while Piper glared at me lying on the ground next to me.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't get that image of you flying past me out of my head. The determined look on your face was priceless."

She cracked a smile, "Yes, I'll admit that was a nice move. But was my expression really that funny?"

I smiled, "Here I'll show you." I screwed my face up into an extremely concentrated look.

Piper stifled a laugh, "You look constipated."

"That's what you looked like, I swear." I said chuckling.

"No I didn't," Piper said punching my shoulder.

I screwed up my face again, "I'm Piper and I can fly!" I flipped onto my stomach and lifted my arms and legs to mimic flight.

"Percy!" Piper shouted, continuously punching my arm till I stopped.

I couldn't help myself and I started laughing again. I looked over and saw Piper was laughing as well.

"Hey Piper,"

"Yeah?"

"You're it," I said tagging her shoulder and jumping up to run.

**Tell me what you thought in the reviews. Tell me if you want them to be longer or what you would like me to write about next.**


	3. Hope

**Calypso Pov**

I watched Apollo's sun chariot soar out over the water. I couldn't help but smile at all his attempts to hit on me during the past millennia. He meant well but I could never accept his advances. Emerging from my thoughts I saw his chariot join with the sun.

I smiled even wider when I remembered the reason he had come today. The demigods had defeated Kronos. Percy had made the right choice in leaving to fulfill his destiny. I got teary eyed thinking of him leaving the island. I was always a wreck when they left, I always felt more alone. Percy had been different than most heroes who had come here. He wasn't the smartest or the best looking, yet there was something about him that drew me to him. I remembered the first night he had come here.

_The warm water washed over my feet as I stood talking to the birds, my only source of communication. The sun was setting washing everything in a beautiful orange color. A small smile played on my lips, the sunset always made me feel better. It was almost like a renewal of hope that tomorrow maybe I wouldn't be alone anymore._

_ A shadow passed in front of the descending sun. I looked up expecting to see a bird falling. However what I saw made me gasp. A teenage boy was falling out of the sky. I feared for his life, he was falling to fast, no way he could survive the impact on the water. I thought it was some cruel trick of the fates to tempt me with companionship only to have him die in front of me. When the boy made contact with water there was no big splash, the water cushioned his fall. The water bent down with his weight almost like a trampoline and when his momentum was gone it gently pushed him to the surface._

_ The boy floated to the shore of my island, he was in bad shape. His clothes were charred like he had been playing with fire and his skin was a bright pink color. I didn't dare move, was this real? Did I finally after all these years have another hero wash upon my shore? I hesitated for another reason though. Could I deal with another man born to a fate that would take him away from me?_

_ I would help the young man of course, but I was hesitant about getting emotionally attached to him. He did look kind of cute sleeping peacefully on the ground. Snap out of it, I thought, you can't fall for this young man. _

_ I approached him ready to take him to the cave to care for him. I reached him and saw he was talking in his sleep. I didn't want to eavesdrop but what he was saying made no sense._

_ "Dog's shouldn't play with fire," he muttered to himself. _

_ I cracked a smile, this young man may be exactly what I need. NO! I thought to myself he can't stay, he has a fate that we can't interfere with, just like the ones before him. I propped him up and kneeled down next to him. I draped his right arm over my shoulders and hoisted him up. He was surprisingly light, almost like he hadn't ate for a while. I carried him to the cave listening to his random mumbles along the way._

_ "I can't burn, that's awesome, thanks dad," _

_ "NO I won't teach a dog how to wield a sword, go away!"_

_ I couldn't help but smile the whole way to the cave listening to his funny comments. This young man had some crazy dreams. I quickly wiped the smile off my face, remembering I wasn't supposed to fall for this boy._

_ When I laid him down on my bed he muttered something again._

_ "Annabeth… I hope you made it out alive."_

_ I knew at this point I couldn't help myself but fall in love with this young man. I quickly left the cave to regain my thoughts. My eyes started watering when I had reached the water again. I couldn't help but feel at this moment my curse was the worst handed out to all Titans. Having your heart broken every few thousand years and still someday hoping that maybe they wouldn't leave. I couldn't help but feel that being put to an eternal punishment would be less cruel. _

_ A hand tapped my shoulder and I caught my breath thinking it was the young man. I couldn't help but wish it was him and somehow he would comfort me in my time of weakness. I turned around and was greeted with no one behind me. It could only be the invisible servants who had come with the island. They couldn't talk but I could almost understand what they wanted through their emotions._

_ "Yes, go start some soup for the boy, would you? I'll be in in a few."_

_ Feeling his presence retreating I turned back to the water. I let the tears fall, I was already hopelessly in love with this boy and I haven't even spoken to him yet. Drying my tears I grabbed a bucket sitting on the sand and filled it with water._

_ When I arrived back in the cave I saw the fire was lit and a pot was hanging above it. The spoon inside was spinning around with no hand above it. I walked over to the young man and he was still talking in his sleep._

_ "Grover…Tyson, you guys better be alright, I'd never forgive myself for letting you two go off alone if you get hurt."_

_ I stood over him and was shocked. Normally the heroes who fell here were more self-centered, and here this young man was dreaming, and he still worried about his loved ones. Setting the bucket down I kneeled next to him, ready to wipe some of the sand off of him. I grabbed a sponge and dipped it in the water and began wiping. I noticed some drool dripping out of his open mouth. I smiled at him, he had so many appealing qualities. I was about to wipe the sand off his face when he spoke again._

_ "Annabeth kissed me…she kissed me." He muttered with the biggest grin in the world spreading across his face._

_ I stopped in my tracks, and I felt the tears already sliding down my face. No matter what I did this young man would leave me, I couldn't win his love. He had somebody back home who already meant the world to him and it made my heart ache. This only steeled my resolve to not fall in love with this boy, not out of spite but to not make his decision harder._

_ Despite these sad feeling I couldn't help but feel this young man would probably be the hardest person in the world not to fall in love with. He had all great qualities and he was sleeping, I couldn't wait till he woke up to know who this young man was, and to see how lucky this Annabeth was._

I could feel tears falling down my cheek. I wiped them away; Percy wouldn't want me to cry. His handsome face with those amazing sea green eyes of his flashed in my mind. I sighed, they say it's better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all; I couldn't help but feel this saying was true. Despite all I had been through I would want all the heroes to come back again and go through the same heart break.

I knew Percy was a good man when he was on my island. There was never a doubt in my mind he would make the right choice in his destiny. What I didn't know was how good of a man Percy really was. Apollo had told me of how he had turned down godhood to be with Annabeth. It left me slightly jealous but I couldn't help but be awed by his attachment to her. Not only did he decline the godhood though, he asked the gods to acknowledge their children and to allow the minor gods and goddess' cabins at their camp. Apollo seemed kind of miffed about this one.

The one that truly astounded me was how he asked for all the good Titans who were being punished to be released of their prisons. When Apollo gave me this news, telling me I was free, I broke into a huge grin. The next thought that crossed my mind was I had to go find Percy and thank him for all that he was. I never thought I'd get off this island and here I was free at last.

Maybe I could go visit him in that Manhattan of his sometime, and we could see what we could do for a garden there. The only thing I was certain of though, Percy was happy and I would never want to hurt him. I wanted to meet this Annabeth of his he had held her in the highest esteem when he talked about her. He always had a dreamy look on his face when he told me about her. For the first time in millennia I actually felt hope.

Thank you Percy.

**Please review! A big thanks to Wisegirl869 for being the first to review. And to answer your speculation, I believe it's mentioned in one of the short stories from Luke's point of view written by Rick that says Luke kind of liked Thalia.**


	4. Percabeth

**Kayla Pov**

The final bell rang ending school for the weekend. Kids all around me rushed out of class excited for the time off. I walked with them pushing my way towards the front of the school were I would be getting a ride from my best friend. Everybody around me was talking about their plans to get high or sleep in on the weekend and it disgusted me. I didn't know how people could do it.

I finally emerged from the fortress that was my school and found my friends all grouped up in the same corner as always. There were three over there, someone was missing. Alex who was scrawny (but don't let it fool you he was really good at baseball) with buzzed blonde hair. Then there was the girl he was totally crushing on, my twin sister Courtney. We both had straight brunette hair with blue eyes. I was a little bit taller than her and I wore my hair in a ponytail most days, she hardly ever did up her hair. Then there was Mitch a quiet shy kid who mostly kept to himself. He was kind of stocky with shaved black hair and a little beard growing. His eyes were dark brown and kind of scary.

I frowned, my ride wasn't here but I overheard my sister and Alex talking about how they heard he had to talk to his stepdad.

"Hey sis, how was your day?" I asked as I approached them.

She smiled at me showing off her braces, "Oh it was fine; I got _tons_ of homework over the weekend. So yeah that kind of sucks."

"How about you Mitch, was your day good?"

He shrugged and nervously started twiddling his thumbs, "It… it was good."

I smiled at him, "That's good."

"There he is," Courtney said smiling again.

I turned to look and my heart fluttered. A guy came walking out with wavy black hair and sea green eyes. He was built like a basketball player but not overly big. I smiled as he got near.

I held my arms out for a hug and he walked into them, "Hey," I told him.

He let go of the hug, "Hey, sorry I'm late, Paul wanted something." He went and gave my sister a hug and shook hands with Alex and Mitch.

"What did Paul want?" Alex asked.

Percy's smile faltered for a second, "Oh, nothing much. He just needed me to grab something before I get home."

I frowned, what was so serious he couldn't tell us?

He noticed me frowning, "Hey guys it's nothing major, just have to get something. But hey, you guys want to go bowling tonight? My girlfriend (I cringed at that word) is down and I want you guys to meet her."

"So we finally get to meet the famous Percy Jacksons girlfriend, I was beginning to think you made her up bro." Alex said smiling.

Percy just smiled again making my heart race, "Trust me, you'll all love her."

I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, I had had a crush on Percy since our freshman year of school and all I'd ever hear about was some girl he went to camp with. I almost wished he had made her up just so I could be with him. The only problem was everytime I tried hitting on him he seemed oblivious to it. It was infuriating to say the least.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, lets go," I told him.

The car ride to my house was filled with random small talk until the subject of our bowling outing came up.

"So Percy, what's this girlfriend of yours like?" Courtney asked him.

Percy got a dreamy look on his face, "What is she like… well she's the most wonderful girl in the world. She knows everything and could whip my butt-"

My sister interrupted him, "You find it attractive that she can beat you up."

Again he smiled, "Yeah, and not to add she's been my best friend for years and I couldn't live without her."

I felt something inside of me tear and I took all I had not to burst out in tears in his car. Luckily the car ride ended soon thereafter and I could honestly say I had never wanted to get out of his car more than today. I didn't even say goodbye as I rushed to unlock my house. I flung the door open and raced to my room. I fell onto my bed and felt the tears pour down my face.

The look he had on his face describing her was a look I had never seen before. I couldn't help but wish that Percy was lying or making this girl seem better than she was, just so I could find something good out of this. I wished Percy wasn't so handsomely blind and would come running in here to comfort me.

I felt a hand fall on my back and I couldn't help but let myself think it was Percy but that was quickly deflated as I heard my sister talk.

"Hey it's alright, he wasn't exactly very descriptive of his girlfriend when he told us about her."

"Please go away," I asked my sister, I was disgusted with myself for how hoarse my voice sounded.

She sighed, "Fine, but Percy said for me to tell you bye after you ran off."

I heard her get up and start to walk out of my room, "Hey tonight, I want you to try your hardest to convince Percy he is making a mistake. He'd be lucky to have you."

I got up and wiped my eyes, "Hey sis,"

"Yeah," she called from her room.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just don't let my advice go on deaf ears."

Later that night I was in front of the mirror adding slight touches of makeup. I knew Percy didn't like makeup but I felt that it helped bring out some of my features. I even went to curl my hair because for some reason Percy really liked it.

My sister helped me get dressed giving me a pair of her yoga pants, which I was hesitant about wearing but she reminded me that maybe I could win Percy over tonight. She also pulled out one of my low-cut shirts telling me that I had to act on his crazy male hormones.

So half an hour later I was ready to go and I couldn't help but feel that Percy was slipping through my fingers and no matter what kind of clothes I wore he was gone anyway. My mom drove my sister and I down to the bowling alley and the whole ride there all I could think of was losing Percy.

When we got to the bowling alley we were the last ones there. Alex was up bowling and Percy was talking to Mitch. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

"Hey! Over here," Percy called to us and again my heart fluttered seeing him be so happy to see us. He wore a plain blue t and a pair of black gym shorts. Somehow he made those simple clothes seem fit for a god.

I hugged him and I wished I could never let go, "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long, Alex was just practicing if you didn't notice," he said pointing to Alex failing to get the ball down the lane.

"So where's this girlfriend of yours Percy?" Courtney asked him looking around. I found myself looking around too hoping she wasn't there.

Percy sighed, "She had to work a little late, but don't worry she will be here."

"Percy you've been saying that for the last half hour." Mitch said to him.

I could feel hope rising inside of me finally seeing an opportunity to get Percy to notice me.

I spent the next half hour trying to flirt with Percy but he kept ignoring it or not noticing it. I would've stopped but my sister kept on encouraging me to keep going. I was beginning to think Percy was blind to a girl liking him until I saw the front doors of the bowling alley open.

In walked one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. Her hair curly blonde hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Her grey eyes were intense even from the distance separating us. The clothes I wore felt inadequate to hers, she had on a pair of black sweat pants and a simple white tangtop. She looked athletic and I felt like she belonged in a magazine. I prayed that she wouldn't be coming over here.

Of course Percy looked up as if almost sensing the beauty walking into the place and he broke into a huge grin. I felt my heart spit in two as I watched him walk towards her. I looked over at my sister and saw she was staring open mouthed after him. She looked back over at me and I saw pity in her eye. I looked back to Percy and saw him reach the girl, who had a smile just as big as his. They said something to each other and Percy pecked her on the lips.

I wanted to run all the way home crying but I had to stay strong. I looked back at the rest of my friends and saw Alex had fallen in shock and Mitch was wide eyed.

"Well guys, this is my girlfriend. Annabeth, these are my friends."

I could tell in the way they looked at eachother they were never going anywhere. I felt the jealousy rise in my throat but I swallowed it and tried to look happy for my crush holding another girls hand and hoping against hope I was wrong about them being together forever.

**Thank you to TheWildWestPyro for your review. Please review and don't put too much stock in this chapter it's not one of my better ones but I wanted to do something like this and I figured why not.**


	5. Alone

**Reyna Pov**

I watched as Octavian whipped the Roman legion into a frenzy. The whole thing felt wrong to me, I didn't want war, I just wanted things back to normal. It all started with Jason disappearing and leaving me alone to deal with Octavian and his problems. Then Percy came and shook everything up, making me believe that perhaps I had found someone to share the burden with, of course he had to leave too.

I didn't want pity, but I wished someone cared for me the way Annabeth cared for Percy or even Jason and his new _girlfriend_ Piper. It was hard not to get resentful when all the good things in your life got ruined and left you to pick up the pieces. I know now not to blame Percy for what happened at Circes' island, I had always known what she was doing was wrong but she offered protection. Then Jason, perhaps the most constant thing in my life and he was gone too, kidnapped for some dumb quest. After months Percy shows up and brings me a new sense of hope, that perhaps my long lonely journey would be finally filled with someone else.

The teenage girl in me always wondered why me? Wasn't I pretty enough? Smart enough? I couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with me, that perhaps I was made different from others and I was meant to be alone. On the low occasions I would accept that I would never have anyone and that perhaps I had somehow deserved it.

Now though, I was completely alone, normally I would have the rest of the legion to interact with and lead, but now they were only interested in blood. I could feel deep inside that this was wrong, but Octavian had made it impossible for the rest to listen to reason. I should have known this would happen sooner or later. Octavian was like lightning strikes, you keep testing your luck and one day it will hit home.

The wind whipped through my long black hair flinging it into my eyes. The smell of the bread from the bakery was brought out to me. I felt a small smile on my lips as I remembered a beautiful day like this with Jason.

_"Reyna get me a piece would you?" Jason called from the table he had found._

_ I smirked, let the woman do all the work. I ordered two slices of cinnamon bread from the bakery in New Rome. They had the best food in the entire camp and only on special occasion did we eat here. The war with Saturn had just ended and we felt this was as good a time as any to get this delicacy. I thought it was a little too convenient that Saturn disappeared after we defeated Krios on Mount Othyrs but right now I didn't care._

_ The lady behind the counter handed me the bread and I thanked her as I walked away. The cool evening air blew through my hair chilling me slightly. The sun was low in the sky not quite setting but close to it. Everything was washed in an orange color, the moment seemed too perfect. _

_ I arrived at the table Jason had occupied and handed him his bread. He smiled at me causing my heart to flutter just a little. His close cropped blonde hair was shining in the orange light almost illuminating him like a god. I smiled back, Jason fought like a god on Mount Othyrs when he defeated Krios. I shivered remembering the terrible things that had happened that day._

_ Jason saw me shudder, "What's wrong Reyna?" He said concern in his voice._

_ I sighed, he knew me too well, "Nothing Jason, just lost in my thoughts."_

_ He smiled, causing his electric blue eyes to sparkle, "Hey, what happened on the mountain, we did all that we could, we can't save everyone."_

_ I looked back at him grateful for his attempt to cheer me up. I wished Jason saw the way I felt about him, but through his actions he had made it clear he wasn't that interested in me. It hurt slightly but I could live with it, as long as he was with me._

_ "Hey Jason," I said snapping out of my thoughts._

_ "Yeah, what's up?" Jason replied setting his bread down._

_ "You'll always be there for me right?" I asked, normally I didn't like to show weakness but at this time, after everyone we lost, I needed to know I had him._

_ He smiled again with a look almost like disbelief on his face, "Reyna I can promise you that no matter what, when you need me, I'll be there."_

_ I smiled back taking a bite of my bread._

I was brought back to reality by Octavian screaming about how the Greeks were no match for our military might. The small smile I had worn a moment before was gone. The memory only brought pain with it now. I had been so naive to believe that he would always be there for me, no one had ever been there for me for a long period of time. He was just like everyone else, filling my life with joy and allowing me to depend on them, then tearing themselves away to leave me alone to wallow in despair.

I couldn't allow myself these moments of weakness anymore. I didn't trust myself to open up to someone new and have the chance of them leaving me alone and broken. Perhaps someday, I told myself I could finally settle down with someone but for now, I have to live with being alone and fighting a two way war. One with the Greeks and then one with my own people.

**Please review and tell me what you thought. If you have any suggestions for what you want me to write please leave it in the reviews.**


	6. Pranksters

**Travis Pov**

I tore through the trees at camp. I was running from a very angry Katie Gardner whose cabin I had just pranked. Let's just say their cabin may now be a very bright pink color. Connor had already been caught and now Katie had all her wrath focused on me.

Now you would think being the son of the god of thieves I would be light on my feet and stealthy, well that's not true at all. I tripped over every root or pile of leaves that were in my way, whereas Katie she had no trouble getting over them. I needed a way to get her not to kill me.

A giant tree lay in the path and I tried jumping it but tripped. If that wasn't bad enough I got impaled by a sharp branch sticking up from the trunk of it. My shirt was soon covered in blood and I was no longer concerned about Katie killing me.

"When I get my hands on you-" She quit yelling when she caught me noticing the blood on my shirt.

"Oh, gods," She muttered to herself.

"That bad huh?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Here let's get you back to camp so they can heal you." She said her face white as chalk. She bent down to me and I draped an arm over her shoulders as she lifted me up. She began walking, carrying most of my weight.

"You're so lucky that tree got you and not me Travis," she said trying to joke but her face was still slightly paler than usual. I couldn't help but notice how pretty her green eyes were when the sun caught them just right.

"I'd prefer the tree than your wrath any day," I told her chuckling but coughing from the pain.

She sighed, "I hope we get back to camp in time, you seem to have lost a lot of blood."

"Hey Katie," I said as we were walking back to camp.

"Yeah?" She asked tilting her head slightly to look at me.

I got lost in her eyes for a second before answering, "Thank you for helping me, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world."

She snorted, "Isn't that the understatement of the year."

I smiled back at her, "Y'know, maybe I'll stop pranking your cabin as much. Since you've been so kind as to help little old me."

She smiled back, "Well that's nice of you. Did you hit your head as well?"

I chuckled again but it quickly turned into coughing, "Nope just my left shoulder, should be fine."

She nodded at me and I got the feeling she was freaking out. Her dirty blonde hair trailed behind her and I caught the scent of it. It made me smile, it smelled like the camp garden. This was nice just being nice for a change, but of course how long would that last.

We were almost out of the woods and I could see Connor being tied up to the flag pole at camp. I was glad that wasn't me, but maybe looking back on it that might have been better.

"Thank the gods, we're almost back to camp," Katie muttered out of breath, I guess I'd been leaning on her too much.

"So what are your cabin mates going to think of you carrying me back into camp?" I asked her with a grin.

She looked back at me and returned the grin, "Who cares what they think, a wounded camper always comes before personal vendettas."

Almost out of the woods Connor caught my eye from atop the flag pole and muttered plan B. I smiled, this was going to be fun.

"Hey Katie, can we stop here a moment." I said reaching into my back pocket with my left hand.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked looking at my wound.

"Oh nothing, I just want to catch my breath for a second."

"Good, I need to catch mine as well," She said taking a deep breath.

My fingers finally grabbed the ziplock bag I had in the pocket. I slowly pulled it out and opened it. I couldn't help myself but grin.

Katie noticed me smiling, "You alright Travis?"

"Yeah just fine," I said running my right hand through her pretty hair, causing her cheeks to flush slightly.

"Travis-" She started but I stopped her with my right hand over her mouth shushing her.

"I gotta tell you something Katie," I said pulling away from her slightly.

She looked at me kind of dreamily, her cheeks still pink, "Yeah?"

"Gotcha!" I yelled dumping the contents of the bag onto her head. There were tons of red ants and cockroaches running all through her hair now.

"Travis!" She screamed brushing her hair off.

I bursted out laughing watching her freak out over the bugs in her hair. This may be the best plan B ever.

"Hey Gardner, perhaps you should look a bit closer at this 'blood'" I said pulling out a packet of ketchup.

I had really fallen but quick thinking on my part had me take the ketchup and pretend to be hurt. I had to say it was one of my more maniacal plans yet.

"Travis I'm going to kill you!" She screamed looking at the ketchup. The bugs were still crawling through her hair but she was more interested in killing me now.

I took off running and luckily the rest of the Demeter cabin had left Connor alone and I managed to get him down before Katie caught us. I would probably pay for this later but right now nothing was sweeter than hearing Katie call death threats to me.

**Thank you iloverickriordan for suggesting this story and thanks for the review hope you liked it. If you liked it review, didn't like it or didn't feel anything at all review please. If you don't have anything to say about the story say hi or how your day is going :) And of course leave in the reviews suggestions for the stories.**


	7. Closing the doors pt I

**Hey guys this is going to end up being a couple of chapters long. I've seen some people do this and I was intrigued so now I want to put my spin on it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Jason Pov**

The battle raged all around me. I got a feeling of dread, the battle wasn't going well. The monsters were easily wiping out our forces and I feared no army could make a difference. The campers from both camps were doing their best to help but it just wasn't enough. Ever since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus everything had went sideways.

Everyone on the Argo II fought constantly and I knew in secret we all blamed ourselves. We wanted to be the one who saved them not the other. Deep down we had known we should work together to save them but we all put it on ourselves to do it. I had nightmares every night of the possible dangers they faced in there so it put me in a bad mood on the ship. Overall it was a bad experience all around. Though I'm sure Percy and Annabeth would switch with us any day.

I stared longingly at the Doors of Death hoping against hope to see them walking out in each other's arms. I had to believe that their reappearance would be the spark we needed to wipe out the giants. I would never admit this out loud but, Percy made me more confident. Percy always managed to keep a cool head and find a way out and secretly I wished I could be like that. I knew on the inside he was freaking out, but he managed to hide it on the outside.

A loud horn boomed through the valley we were fighting in. Everyone stopped their fighting to watch as the gods arrived to help us. I felt the air cackled with energy, I don't think the Olympians had ever gathered all together some place out of Olympus. I saw my dad, Zeus leading them and I got a lump in my throat. Did he expect me to lead the demigods the way he led the gods? Would he see me as a failure for being afraid to lead them?

The monsters began to nervously back away knowing their demise was near. The giants however all smiled evilly at their opposite. They looked like they had finally gotten what they had been waiting for. The tension in the valley was so tense you could drop a pen and hear it.

After the gods arrived everything was a blur, I fought like I had never fought before. I slashed monsters to dust left and right yet it still wasn't enough. The gods attacked the giants holding them at bay. They couldn't kill them on their own so they were waiting for one of the demigods to help them.

I could feel the fear in the valley rising, the monsters were over running us. I panted from exhaustion, we had been fighting forever. No matter how many monsters we sliced down more seemed to take their place. The gods were even slowing down.

"Enough!" Zeus roared bringing out his master bolt. I don't know what exactly was going through his head but he threw the bolt. It landed in the middle of Gaea's minions wiping all them out but it also had a blast radius so big it blew all the demigods and monsters alike hundreds of feet away.

I staggered to my feet feeling like I had just been run over by a truck to see a giant crater in the middle of what used to be our battle ground. I didn't know whether to be angry or scared for what my father had just done.

I felt a sudden change in the air, not a literal one but a mental one. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I looked over to the Doors of Death and my heart leaped into my throat. I saw Percy carrying an unconscious Annabeth in his arms. She was wearing Percy's shirt so he was shirtless. I could see the new and fresh scars that Tartarus had given him and I felt terrible grief wash over me.

I could hear the rest of the seven cheer and rush over towards us. I broke into a huge grin myself and rushed towards them. Percy didn't look happy to see me, he looked shattered and determined. I saw tears in his eyes and I couldn't help but think something had happened to Annabeth.

Before I got to Percy to help him carry Annabeth, he threw her at me. I caught her but wasn't expecting it so I stumbled back onto the ground. I was shocked, why would Percy just throw Annabeth like a toy? I was so confused I forgot to look what Percy was doing for a second and what I saw made me gasp in fear.

Percy was in a dead sprint back to the Doors of Death. Something Leo had said one night rang in my head '_a door works two ways, someone's going to have to stay behind and close the one in Tartarus.'_ Percy without any hesitation was going to be the one to stay behind. He was sacrificing himself for the rest of us.

The world seemed to stop spinning for a second and I almost broke down in tears. All my life I had been forced into the lime light as a leader because my dad was Jupiter/Zeus; but Percy was sort of put in the same situation but he never complained and he always put others before himself. All the great things I thought I had accomplished in my life were nothing compared to that of Percy. '_He is the strongest demigod I know,'_ Nico had said that one night and all I felt was that I hadn't been given a fair chance. Now, I knew that power had nothing to do with being the strongest, a kind heart and the willingness and selflessness to do anything to protect your loved ones is what made you strong; and Percy was the definition of strong.

Annabeth began to stir in my arms and I continued to watch Percy. He had arrived at the doors and he slowed down and turned. I could see him taking in everything around him one last time. The others had joined me now and I could tell they were as shell shocked as I am. I could hear a few of them crying.

Annabeth looked around, "Where's Percy?"

I didn't dare say anything and neither did anyone else. But we didn't have to. She finally spotted him and she tensed. I felt her struggled against my hold, but I felt it was the right thing to do not to let her go.

"Percy, no!"She screamed, I could feel tears falling to my hands.

Percy turned completely around one last time and looked back at our group. Somehow I could feel his eyes were looking directly at Annabeth, who began to cry even harder. He gave us one of his famous smiles that pegged him as a trouble maker. He gave us a thumbs up and walked back into Tartarus.

We could see the doors closing and standing in the small slit was Percy. I could see he was smiling perhaps trying one last time to console us that he was okay with this. The doors shut, closing off Percy from the rest of us, for good.

Annabeth collapsed on the ground in front of me and sobbed, heart wrenching cries into the dessert floor. I felt like joining her but for some reason I felt broken. Percy had sacrificed himself for us, which included me, a kid he had known for maybe a week. Percy always tried protecting others but here he had just protected the whole world full of people he didn't know. Finally I felt tears fall, not out of sadness, no Percy wouldn't want that, they fell out of respect and awe for one of the most powerful and kindhearted people I had ever met. The remaining seven of the prophecy just stood there crying for their lost leader.

I heard a great yell behind me, it sounded like someone had just found out their son had died. It didn't take too long to figure out who it was. Lord Poseidon was down on his knees screaming in pain, there wasn't anything physically wrong with him but deep down we all knew he was crying for Percy. When he rose from his feet he was cackling with electricity and he had a deadly expression written on his face.

That's when the earthquake started, it made all the giants and demigods fall. I knew they were feeling this all around the world and I felt bad for all of them. The earth began to crack apart as Poseidon's rage continued to grow. The demigods regained their feet and began to attack the fallen giants along with the other gods. Before long the remaining giants were defeated. We had won the war! Yet the victory felt hollow without the son of Poseidon here to share in its wonder with us.

Poseidon fell to the ground and began to cry again, and the earth still trembled in his grief. Annabeth lay on the ground in front of me mumbling to herself 'why'. I looked around at the others of our group and saw Leo had tears streaming down his face while Piper was crying on Hazels shoulder. Hazel was wiping away her tears while Frank stared in the direction of the doors in shock. The campers were busy cheering not yet aware of what the victory had cost them.

Several hours later on our flight back on the Argo II we all sat somberly around the table. We didn't know what to say, we all felt empty without the seventh member of the quest sitting with us chowing down on food. If he was here right now he would find some witty comment to try and ease the mood. Unfortunately we would never again hear his dumb comments and that made me even sadder.

"I should of seen it coming," Annabeth whispered to herself. She looked terrible and given the circumstances I couldn't blame her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were shattered and red from crying. She had cuts all over her face and she still wore Percy's shirt from Tartarus.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked her drying her eyes and patting Annabeth reassuringly on the back.

Annabeth shook her head, "As we neared the doors he told me he would be waiting for me. At the time I had no idea what he was talking about." Realization dawned on us, Percy had known he was going through with this for awhile and tried to tell her to be ready f or it. She started tearing up again.

"How did you get knocked out at the end? I mean if you were awake for him to tell you he'd be waiting then what happened?" I asked, remembering Percy carrying her.

She cracked a small smile, "He stopped me right before we were about to leave the doors and kissed me. This wasn't just a regular kiss, it felt like it had something behind it, almost like he was trying to tell me goodbye. After the kiss he told me he'd be waiting again and I just stared at him blankly and he just smiled making me forget about it. For some strange reason he wanted me to go first and well I did. So as I was walking Percy hit me in the back of my head knocking me out."

I stared at her in shock, I had never known Percy to be violent towards Annabeth why did he do it? I looked around and everyone had the same look as me. Annabeth just let the tears fall and I felt bad for her having to relive this so soon.

"Percy hit you?" Hazel asked in a choked voice.

Annabeth managed another small smile, "Yeah, a few years ago Percy had me teach him this move where you hit a specific spot on someone's neck and you knock them out." She began to shake her head still with a small smile, "Who would have thought he would use it on me to sacrifice himself."

We all sat around in stunned silence again. Percy had seemed to think of everything for what he was going to do. I just hoped that we could somehow get past this difficult time in our lives. All I knew for certain? We would never forget the great hero that was Percy Jackson.

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed it! Now I hate to do this but since I hardly get any reviews on this you'll have to wait for two reviews for the next chapter. Don't forget to suggest other ideas for this story after I get done with these chapters.**


	8. Hero

**Hey guys sorry about how long its taken me to update this story. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Jason Pov**

The giant had knocked me to the ground. I was bone tired and couldn't muster the energy to keep the fight up. All around me I could see the others from the seven also on the ground exhausted. I thought it was pretty cruel of the fates to let us get as far aw we had, only to fail in the end.

I looked up at the sun for perhaps the last time. I closed my eyes letting the warmth of the sun wash over me. I realized how much I would miss the sun in the underworld. I couldn't help but hope that my friends and I would end up in Elysium together.

The giants raucous behavior brought me back to the grim reality. They seemed to sense their impending victory and wanted to take their time getting rid of us. I wanted to get up and stop them but I had nothing left. We had been fighting for so long now that I felt perhaps just maybe we deserved a chance for peace once.

I watched as Porphyrion spread his arms and shouted praises for his mother Gaea. I didn't wish to watch them gloat in their victory so I slumped my head back against the soft grass. A warm summers breeze blew through the valley we fought in. I welcomed it with open arms. The breeze was refreshing and I thought today wouldn't be such a bad day to die.

Looking back I couldn't help but be proud of the life I had lived. Even though it had been a short sixteen years, there was a lot packed in there. I knew most sixteen year olds couldn't say they'd done half the things I had. Sometimes I wished I couldn't say I'd done half the things I had.

Of course there had been some bright spots along the way that I wouldn't change. Though in a way I had screwed Reyna over, I loved the time we had spent together. We had been best friends for the longest time, up to the point I had dissapeared. Then there was the rest of the seven, even though I hadn't known all of them that long, I considered them family. We had been through so much together, even though we were just teenagers. There was nobody else I would wish to die with at my side than these six other people. I was beyond proud to call them my friends.

Though there was one in particular that was the brightest spot in my life: Piper. She was without a doubt the girl I was destined to be with. Perhaps at the end of the day we would be with each other forever in the underworld. I looked over to her on the battle field and saw the cuts that littered her body. The sweat that continuously poured from her body. She never looked more beautiful, she still managed to have a determined look on her face even though her body conveyed the exact opposite. She looked over to me and gave me a small bloody smile. Her eyes sparkled a million different colors. I returned her smile and mouthed the words 'I love you.' She mouthed it back, smiling even wider. At least she knows how I feel.

"Time to kill these demigods!" The king of the giants roared to a hearty reply of cheers.

"No..." a voice croaked out behind me.

"No?" Porphyrion roared, "who dares defy the ruler of this world?"

I turned behind me awestruck as I watched Percy struggle to get to his feet. His hair was caked in sweat and monster dust which looked kind of nasty. His shirt was torn to shreds so you could see all the fresh cuts that adorned his body. His arms shook as they struggled to lift his weight up. I looked into his eyes and saw the will to fight. Right here, right now, he looked like a god rising to the challenge set before him. Somehow he still managed to give off that aura of power, even though we all knew he was exhausted.

He stumbled a bit as he regained his feet. Riptide hung uselessly at his side. He was gasping for air after the struggle to get to his feet. The strangest thing was the look of complete and utter confidence he had. He must have known he couldn't beat all twelve giants by himself. Yet why did he look so confident.

"Jackson, it would be so much easier if you just stayed down." Porphyrion laughed. He was probably glad Percy got on his feet.

"Percy, please, just lay down," Piper pleaded, I could sense the charm speak in her voice.

Amazingly Percy just shrugged it off and I was shocked again. I had never seen anyone turn down Pipers charm speak like that, especially when their half dead.

"It's over Percy, please make it easier on yourself." I pleaded to him.

"While I still have breath, it's not over," he replied with a small grin.

I watched horror stricken as Percy stumbled along up to the giants. His words rang in my ears,"while I have breath, it's not over." Here I was, the supposed leader of this prophecy and I couldn't even force myself to get up, while Percy was walking to his imminent doom.

"Look at the kid, it would be a waste for us to fight him. Lets send out a dracanae to finish him." One of the giants said with a cruel smile.

A snake lady emerged from the army of monsters assembled behind the giants. She slithered very slowly towards Percy, obviously wanting to savor this moment. Somehow Percy had managed to hold Riptide up in a defensive position, though it was down by his waist. The dracanae readied her spear and smiled at the demigod. She charged in and thrust her spear forward. Normally Percy would have deflected it no problem but his sword fell out of his hand and the spear went right through his midsection.

I felt a cry of fear and anger well up inside me as I watched Percy fall back onto one knee. From here I could see the tip of the spear soaked in my friends blood. The giants roared in laughter, while I could barely hear the others calling Percys name and crying at the same time.

I saw a flash of light and assumed the worst. The giants had stopped cheering so maybe it wasn't bad. I looked and saw Percy wielding Riptide with a pile of dust surrounding him. The spear still lodged in his stomach. He placed both hands on the shaft of the spear and pulled. A sickening groan escaped his lips as the spear fell to the ground in front of him. What was left of his shirt was covered in blood.

I thought he was done, prayed even that he would finally stay down, but I was wrong. I looked on in terror as Percy once again regained his footing.

He tried for a confident smile, but with his mouth cake in blood it didn't work too well, "Didn't think I'd go down so easily did you?" He panted.

I felt tears threaten to spill out of my eyes as I watched the man I considered a brother walk to his death. I almost got sick as I spotted the thick trail of blood following Percy to the giants.

"I have to do one more thing before I die," Percy said, this time a little bit braver.

"What's that puny demigod?" The giant king bellowed flexing his muscles.

"Kill you," Percy said with the confidence I remembered from when we fought the twin giants.

The giants all burst into laughter,"Not very bright is he?"

I saw Percy collapse and stab Riptide into the ground. He yelled at the top of his lungs. I thought someone had stabbed him, but it seemed he was yelling in frustration and anger. I could feel the ground begin to tremble and with a jolt I realized Percy was causing this. The giants all stumbled backwards in fear.

"If I'm going to die, might as well make sure my friends are safe one last time." Percy said, and I could almost hear the smile on his face.

The ground in front of Percy began to crumble away. The giants and their army fell with the rocks. I couldn't see Percy anymore, the giants and their army was gone as well. Panic welled inside me, no way Percy fell too right? But no, I remembered his words "If I die might as well make sure my friends are safe." He had sacrificed himself for us.

I know people always say I'm a hero, but am I really? What kind of hero would just sit there and watch helplessly as their friend, half dead, took on twelve giants by himself? The more I thought about it, the more I realized how small of a hero I was, at least in comparison to Percy. Percy always tried to make sure his friends were safe, even at the cost of his safety.

Percy was a hero without a doubt. He might even be the greatest hero ever. I'd met Hercules, but I hadn't been impressed; Percy outshone him. I never envisioned saying this before the quest but Percy Jackson was the best. Percy Jackson was the epitome of a hero.

"Thank you Percy, for everything." I said, letting the tears fall down my face.

**Hope you guys liked it! Now I'm sorry these last few have been depressing so maybe I'll try to do one more light hearted next time? But I have a question for you guys: Would you guys like it if I made a story based off this one shot? I could write a story where the characters all get past the loss of Percy and how they deal with it until they ultimately see him again. If you think it's a good idea let me know in the reviews. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
